


Его Солдат

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: До предела, до края, до самой своей межи он учил быть живым и себя заставляя жить.





	Его Солдат

Он и сам удивился тому, что остался жив,  
А потом от себя же попрятал свои ножи,  
И всё дело не в том, что изрядно подпорчен вид,  
Но ожоги болят без таблеток — в глазах рябит.

Он сбежал, затаился, зарылся, залёг на дно,  
Он следы заметал, но оставил их всё равно,  
Но, с другой стороны, не сказать, что он был не рад,  
В тот момент, когда в дверь постучался его Солдат.

Он не смог не впустить. Чертыхнулся, но дверь открыл,  
И держался как мог, сколько мог, из последних сил,  
До предела, до края, до самой своей межи  
Он учил быть живым и себя заставляя жить.

А потом надломился, а может, совсем устал.  
Дали нервы прореху, не выдержав весь накал,  
И всё чаще он слышал, как жалобно по ночам  
Имя Стива в кошмарах во сне стал Солдат кричать.

И, сухим поцелуем касаясь его виска,  
Там, где бьётся под кожей не пульс, а одна тоска,  
Там, где ток замыкали, опять отбирая всё,  
Ощутил: их никто не исправит. И не спасёт.

Размышляя, что лучше тогда бы забрал огонь,  
Он отдал пистолет свой Солдату, зажал в ладонь,  
И направил себе прямо в лоб, чуть повыше глаз,  
И скомандовал: «Зимний, стреляй. Выполняй приказ».

Только выстрел не грянул, а вместо — короткий стук:  
С ним упал пистолет, так как выпущен был из рук.  
«Я не буду стрелять» он услышал тогда в ответ.  
«Неужели не понял, что Зимнего больше нет?»


End file.
